Voice over IP (VOIP) is a technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to establish and provide voice communications over a data network using the Internet Protocol (IP). Entities (e.g., businesses or individuals) implement VOIP by purchasing and installing the necessary equipment (e.g., one or more Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) devices) and obtaining access to a data service (i.e., a “high speed” data network or a broadband connection) to access a VoIP service provider. The entities then establishing an account with a VOIP service provider.
Because VoIP is a relatively new technology in terms of its commercial penetration, it has not completely supplanted the existing and traditional telecommunications systems commonly referred to as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). This aspect extends into the wireless telecommunications space where cellular telephones, towers and satellites have augmented the “reach” of the PSTN beyond traditional land lines by operating according to wireless communications protocols such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and the like. To further complicate matters, VoIP-based devices and existing PSTN-based devices are currently not compatible without the presence of additional equipment. Consequently, entities are reluctant to completely abandon existing PSTN equipment.
Cellular communication networks have substantial drawbacks for subscribers depending upon the location in which the subscriber is attempting to make a communication request. For example, cellular subscribers often are provided with a “calling area” in which they are able to operate their devices as part of a flat rate calling plan. If the subscriber moves outside of this area, the subscriber's device will begin polling for cellular network access in the area where it is currently located (also known as “roaming”). If the subscriber's cellular device detects cellular network access from a cellular service provider that is not the subscriber's provider for the region in which it is roaming, additional costs are incurred by the subscriber. These charges are typically in the form of per minute charges for time that the device is in an “off-hook” status or otherwise performing communication tasks. Roaming charges can be exorbitant compared to fees charged for communications within the subscriber's calling area. International roaming charges are particularly expensive, as the rates negotiated between carriers for overseas call termination has been at a premium. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method, system and apparatus to use VOIP technology in a wireless/cellular environment so as to exploit the low cost associated with VOIP communication sessions.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures.